M(us)ic
by Lajt Hane
Summary: Have you ever wondered about 'what kind of music Kuroko actually like? Did you imagine trip with our characters to Karaoke? Want to check on which instrument they can play? Bunch of Oneshots including songs!


Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Humor

Pairing: -

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Contain censored vulgarism

* * *

_~Nyan nyan nyan ni hao nyan..._

Hyuuga started to look around. He was sure he heard some weird song, but he wasn't sure from which direction. The rest of the team started asking each other who could have that kind of ringtone.

They started to search their bags to find the source of that sound that was vibrating in their heads. Almost deadly cute.

"Whose phone is ringing?" Yelled the Captain in frustration looking under the bench but he didn't find anything**.**

Kagami was covering his ears and mumbling something to himself under his breath. It looks like he could not stand the sheer sugary sweetness of the song.

From the shower that was next to the changing room walked in Tsuchida brushing his hair with a towel. He then looked at his friends that were bustling in the room and looking in every corner.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone's phone is ringing..." Murmured Izuki opening the cabinet in front of him and looking into it.

Tsuchida stood and tried to catch the sound the others were talking about.

~_Goojasu derishasu dakeruchaa..._

He stiffened and ran to his sports bag that was laying on the bench. He opened it and pulled out the phone, but when he went to pick it up the caller had already ended his efforts trying to get through to him. He sighed and put the phone away.

"So that was your phone, Tsucchi!" Koganei leaned above the bag of his friend.

The boy looked at the cat smile playing on the other's face and somehow his palms shivered.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled.

"Sooo... cute!" Shouted Koganei so everyone could hear it.

Tsuchida stared at him, then his cheeks turned red.

Hyuuga behind him sighed as he sat on the bench putting on his uniform shirt.

"I don't care what kind of music you listen to, but please mute your phone during practice hours." He muttered and corrected his glasses that felt from his nose a little bit.

The boy nodded looking at the captain.

"That... was... weird..."

Tsuchida turned his gaze so now he was looking at the Kagami who hunched in the corner of the changing room still with his hands over his ears.

"It almost ate my brain away..." He growled.

Everyone looked at their Power Player and lifted their eyebrow.

"I do not like that kind of music, but I don't think it could do that either..." Stated Junpei looking at his kouhai.

"It was awful!" Yelled Taiga jumping to his feet.

"Really? I think it was cute..."

Tsuchida blinked a few times and turned to the right at the most unnoticeable player on the team.

The icy eyes of Kuroko were looking straight into his partner's with no emotions shown in them.

The redhead's eyebrow twitched hearing those words of his shadow.

"No it wasn't." He grumped crossing his hands on his chest, he leaned on his locker and at the same time closed it.

They heard a manly laughter coming from behind the little boy. Everyone looked at Kiyoshi who was putting his palm on the teal-haired boy's arm still with this amused smile plastered to his face.

"Kuroko-kun is right. That was cute~"He said grinning from ear to ear.

"No it wasn't!"Yelled one more time Kagami.

"What one can like, others may not. It depends on personal taste..." Murmured the Phantom Player still looking right into the red eyes of his friend.

Kagami shifted on his other leg.

"Good words, Kuroko-kun~"Teppei brushed back the Kuroko's hair with his hand.

"I just only said what I'm thinking. Sometimes Kagami-kun is too stupid to understand other's feelings..."

Everyone in the club covered their mouths trying not to let laughter slip past their lips.

Kagami was almost bursting with anger. He walked to his friend and leaned above him.

"Come again?"He yelled.

"I only said what I'm thinking..."

It looked like they were having a staring contest. They didn't speak for a few seconds, only looked at each other's faces. Then after awhile Kagami blinked.

"So what kind of ringtone is yours?"

Everyone looked at their smallest player with curiosity. Just... what kind of music would Kuroko listen to? He was always so quiet and calm, he didn't look like the punk or metal type, not to mention he didn't look like visual kei either.

Kuroko parted his lips like he wanted to tell something.

Something buzzed in Kuroko's pocket and the typical sound of mail reached their ears. He put out his phone and looked at the caller ID, then he read the message and flipped down the phone.

It was so normal. Knowing him maybe he even had his phone most of the time on mute mode.

Kuroko looked at his friends.

"I must go to a sports shop. Are you coming with me, Kagami-kun?"He asked.

The redhead turned.

"Sure, but I will stop at Majiba too..."

Kuroko nodded. They said goodbye to their seniors and went out of the changing room.

* * *

Soon after a few days everyone forgot about Tsuchida's call and didn't come back to that topic. They thought that Kuroko had some normal, boring sound on his phone so they left it at it was.

"Ah, I forgot my notebook..." mumured Kuroko.

Izuki lifted his head and looked at the small boy.

"The classroom will be still open. Go find it." He suggested taking out his tennis shoes.

The teal haired boy nodded and left the changing room bowing to them.

The Seirin basketball team was changing, not talking between themselves. Today training had been incredibly hard, but the Winter Cup was coming faster than they could expect and they wanted to be in great shape for this event.

First they heard the buzzed sound.

"Again?" Murmured Hyuuga.

He looked for Tsuchida who was not in the room. He shook his head. That wasn't his phone.

The Seirin members looked at each other.

Music coming from somewhere started to get louder.

_~I'm, but a little bit, bit, bit show _

_But a little bit, bit, bit shame _

_But a little bit, bit, bit _

_Bit, bit, bit..._

"What is this..." Muttered Kagami.

They sat in silence trying to hear the sound and tried to find its source. To their ears came suddenly a hard electric guitar combined with loud sounds of percussion.

They looked at each other once again.

_~I'm just the man in the back_

_Just the man in the back_

_Just the man in the back_

The voice of the singer got higher with every passing second.

Seirin waited. Some of them gulped. They found where the sound was coming from: a white sports bag laying next to Tsuchida's own. Everyone's eyes stared at it.

_~War! _

_F*ck the system _

_War! _

_F*ck the system _

_F*ck the system _

_War! _

_F*ck the system _

_War!_

Suddenly their eyes get wider and wider.

Who the heck in their team could listen to such hardcore music?

So they were staring with disbelief painted on their faces at a shaking bag still on the bench.

Even Kagami who blinked a few times didn't know what to think.

_~I need to f*ck the Sys _

_I need to f*ck the Sys _

_I need to f*ck the Sys _

Hyuuga could feel sweat fall from his forehead. He wiped it off with his hand not taking his eyes from that bag.

Suddenly the buzzed sound stopped.

Nobody talked. There was silence between them. They even stopped changing clothes.

They heard footsteps coming from the corridor and soon after that Kuroko walked into the changing room with his notebook in hand.

He stopped at the door and looked at his sempais' weird faces.

"Something happened?" He asked.

Izuki was the first who snapped from the dazed mode and looked at the littlest team member.

"N-no, nothing..." He stuttered.

The boy looked at him for few moments. It looked like he shrugged off the thoughts that were going on his mind.

He walked to his bag that was laying on the bench next to Tsuchida's one and he pulled out his phone from it. He opened it.

"Oh, Kise-kun tried to call me..."

Everyone in Seirin team looked at each other with disbelieving in their eyes.

* * *

Nyan nyan song (c) Macross Frontier

F*ck the system (c) System Of A Down

Sorry for the censorship but I do not want to rate this fick as M D: . How the heck did idea of Kuroko listening to SOAD came to my mind xD? I just do not know. I simply thought "What if Kuroko would be a metal!?" XD And that how it happened.

Yes this will be a folder where I put my oneshotes that somehow involved music. I can't wait to publish them =D.

Great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos- for you work. I hope you smiled a little when you read that :3!

Mikami- that you finished correcting it! Thank you XD!

And thank you Reader! I hope you laughed like I did while trying to imagine Kuroko listening to this.

Thank you :3!


End file.
